Patapon (fikcja): Mroczne Tajemnice II
'Wprowadzenie' Narissa odnalazła swoje królestwo. Chciała zakończyć wojnę. Przybyła więc do Królestwa Talaris, w którym poznała Klan Hitacchi. Od jego członków dowiedziała się wszystkiego o Zapomnianym. Nasakke Hitacchi (zwany też Natachi) był przywódcą tego klanu. Opowiedział Narissie sposób, w jaki można pokonać Zapomnianego (zwanego też Przeklętym). Należało udać się do innego wymiaru - miejsca, w którym znajdowało się jego centrum. Natachi postanowił się tam udać, lecz potrzebował osoby, która zajęła by się jego klanem, podczas jego nieobecności. Poprosił więc Narissę. Narissa zgodziła się, a Natachi pożegnał się ze swoim klanem i odszedł.. 'Historia' Natachi obudził się. Był na planecie Przeklętego. Wiedział, że cokolwiek tutaj spotka, będzie chciało go zabić. Rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co się wyróżnia. Dostrzegł stromą wieżę. Pobiegł więc do niej. Gdy znalazł się tuż obok niej, stał się bardziej ostrożny. Wieża nie wyglądała no opuszczoną. Skradając się był niewidzialny. Dostrzegł w niej pewnego maga. Czym prędzej wyciągnął broń i próbował ogłuszyć maga. Widział, że mag ten nie jest przyjazny. Mag jednak nie padł i zniknął. Natachi domyślał się, co mag zrobił. Wyszedł więc z wieży i oczekiwał ataku ze strony maga. Nie mylił się. Mag pojawił się za nim i cisnął kulami ognia w Natachiego. Natachi jednak przewidział to. Mag będąc pewien, że Natachi oberwie od kuli, został przebity sztyletem. Dopiero teraz dowiedział się, że ten którego trafił, to klon. Przebicie sztyletem nie uśmierciło jednak maga, lecz go tymczasowo "wyłączyło". Był bowiem demonem. Natachi schował broń i wygnał demona z ciała. Wrócił ponownie do wieży. Niczego nie znalazł. Postanowił wejść na jej szczyt. Na szczycie stał Varrah. Należał on do Braci z Kasty, lecz zginął oddając życie za Narissę, podczas Wojny Klanu Hitacchi. Natachi wiedział, że to iluzja. Varrah za życia był najlepszym przyjacielem Natachiego. Natachi był zdesperowany. Nie wiedział co robić. Wtedy Varrah odwórcił się do niego. Jego oczy płonęły. Rzucił się na Natachiego. Natachi bez problemu zrobił unik, jednakże nie potrafił zaatakować iluzji. Ilzuja doskonalle wiedziała, że przybierając postać jego najlepszego przyjaciela, odebrała siłę Natachiemu. Iluzja po raz kolejny zaatakowała Natachiego, ten jednak mimo bulu pojawił się tuż nad ofiarą i zeskoczył na nią, przebijając Iluzję. Wszystko ucichło. Natachi zastanawiał się, o co chodzi. Był pewnien, że zaraz coś się stanie. W tym samym momencie niebo zrobiło się szare. Z nikąd pojawił się Lord Daraxxus i zaatakował Natachiego pociskiem lodu. Natachi odskoczył i cisnął shurikenami w Daraxxusa. Ten jednak pochłonął shurikeny i przywołał armię ciemności. W jej składzie były demony takie jak mag, którego pokonał jakiś czas temu. Daraxxus zepchnął Natachiego z wieży, lecz ten nie doznał obrażeń. Na dole też była ta armia. Natachi nie miał wiele czasu, bowiem armia ta była potężna i była w stanie pokonać tak potężną osobę, którą jest Natachi. Wykrzyknął on wtedy: "Sita.. Hachi" i przywołał potężną falę oczyszczenia, która wygnała sługi ciemności. Stracił jednak wiele sił. Daraxxus wtedy odesłał Natachiego do krainy grozy. Był to koszmar, z którego nikomu jeszcze nie udało się obudzić. Musiał pokonać samego siebie.. Ilekroć próbował użyć jakieś kombinacji, broni, jego groza go wyrzedzała. Walka była z góry skazana na porażkę. Natachi był zbyt pewien siebie. Wiedział, że nie może przegrać z własną grozą. To wszystko to fikcja. Wracały do niego przeróżne okropne wspomnienia. Między innymi śmierć jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Natachi wiedział , że nie może zawieść klanu.. Ilekroć czegoś próbował, nadal nie przynosiło to skutku. Postanowił myśleć inaczej.. walczył inaczej, niż zawsze. Nie opracował strategii, bowiem jego rywal potrafił czytać w jego myślach. W końcu był w stanie walczyć ze swoim wrogiem, lecz to nie miało sensu, ponieważ walcząc owym sposobem nie wykorzystywał żadnych technik. Natachi nie miał już sił i był wyczerpany.. postanowił użyć czegoś specialnego. Zauważył, że gdy trafiał swoją kopię to czuł, jakby jego kopia robiła mu to samo. Wiedział więc, że czują to samo. Wówczas wbił w siebie swój miecz.